The present disclosure relates generally to multi-party communications and in particular to filtering communications.
A multi-party communication or teleconference (i.e., telephone conference, audio conference, and video conference) is the live exchange and mass articulation of information among several individuals. Teleconferences enable individuals to communicate or conduct meetings without requiring all of the participants to be physically present in the same location. Accordingly, teleconferences can reduce or eliminate the time and expense required to travel to a common location in order to conduct a meeting. During a teleconference, individual participants listen and speak with other participants via telephones linked by a telecommunications system. If multiple participants are located in the same space, a speakerphone may be used. A speakerphone allows multiple individuals to participate in a conversation by broadcasting the voices of participants on the other end of the phone line, while the microphone captures the voices of those using the speakerphone. However, the microphone may also capture conversations and noises that are irrelevant or distracting to the current conversational topic.